The Ford Chronicles II: Fiona Ford
by zzilly14
Summary: Fiona is a young woman who's family includes the Manhattan gargoyle clan. Her mother has been gone for a year, and she begins to learn things such as her family's past as well as what it's like to be in love.


_All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Zzilly14._  
  
NOTES: Takes place 21 years after the Mia Ford saga.  
  


**The Ford Chronicles: Fiona Ford  
I: New Beginnings  
**by Zzilly14  


  
  
My mother always told me that although I was a human, I was a little gargoyle on the inside. I like to think she said that because I inherited my father's personality traits – such as stubbornness and strength in difficult times.  
  
"I wish you could be here now," I whispered quietly, tears silently falling down my cheeks. "I miss you."  
  
It had been exactly one year since Mom had died. I rubbed my fingers along her name, _Mia Ford_, remembering her beautiful face and bright green eyes.  
  
Rain droplets fell from the sunny sky, mixing with my tears. I stood up from where I knelt and turned to my father.  
  
"We can leave now," I simply said.  
  
He nodded and took my hand, kissing it gently. "Let's go home."  
  
...  
  
With nearly twenty years of life under my belt, the last two had been the hardest. It all started during the summer after I graduated from high school. I was preparing to go to college in Virginia, and one day Mom was helping me with the packing. While lifting some boxes she suddenly collapsed. Dad took her to the hospital, and it was discovered that she had cancer.  
  
She lived with the disease for nearly a year – Dad was with her day and night, as human and gargoyle – to help her have the best quality of life that she could have. I postponed my studies to be with Mom through her ordeal.  
  
The rest of the clan were with us too. Goliath and Elisa always made sure we were taken care of whenever Dad had other duties to attend to. While they stayed with Mom, their two adopted children, Matt and Melanie, would take me out to do something fun, like bowling or the movies. And the others always watched out for us, helping us when needed and just being there for support.  
  
I think Mom was happy during that last year, even though she was in pain a lot. She always looked at the bright side of things, and wasn't afraid of death. Dad nicknamed her "Amazing Mia" a long time ago, even before I was born, and that name still held true while she was battling the cancer.  
  
After she died, I felt lost. Without Mom there to guide me, I was confused and frustrated. I ended up going to school in Virginia, but struggled with it and ended up dropping out after only one semester, moving back in with Dad. Anyway, I think it was better for me to be there for him while he continued to mourn.  
  
I cried many times before going to sleep, thinking of Mom. But then I'd look at the picture of her next to my bed, and I'd think of her amazing strength. "Give me your strength, Mom," I'd pray silently. "I need to get through this."  
  
Eventually I didn't cry so much, and Dad seemed to have stopped dwelling on her death. But whenever the sun set and he changed back into a gargoyle, he'd just glide off into the night, leaving me alone. I began to think that if he had wings 24/7, he'd never be home.  
  
Finally one day, as the sun began to set, I confronted him. I first had to watch him change. I was used to it – I'd seen him change since I was a baby. But it still disturbed me in a way.  
  
"Dad..." I spoke quietly, after the change was complete.  
  
He turned to face me, startled. "I didn't see you there, hon. What's up?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"I can't, sweetie, you know I've got things to do..."  
  
"More important things than me?"  
  
He growled. "You know you're the most important thing in my life, but I..."  
  
"Dad!" I yelled. "You barely talk to me anymore during the day, and after sunset, woosh you're gone, gliding to who knows where. It's like we don't know each other anymore."  
  
Dad looked at me sadly, and I realized he was beginning to cry. "It's just so hard, honey. Whenever I look at you... I see her. It reminds me of what I've... what _we've_ lost."  
  
"Do you think Mom would be happy to see what's happened to us? To see how we're losing each other? I've already lost one parent. I don't want to lose the other one too."  
  
He walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry, Fiona... I'm so, so sorry... I love you, sweetie."  
  
"I love you too, Dad."  
  
After that night, things got better between us. We had father-daughter bonding, which I had missed from my younger years. He'd take me out on ice cream dates during the day, and take me gliding during the nights. We started to enjoy life again, finally.  
  
...  
  
"So," I said as I walked with Dad away from where Mom was laid to rest, "I think staying at home tonight sounds like a good idea. How about you?"  
  
"That'd be best," he struggled to say. We passed a red-headed young woman when Dad stopped in his tracks. "But not yet."  
  
"What is it, Dad?"  
  
I couldn't tell what emotions he was holding inside, but there was something about that woman.  
  
"Dad, who is that? Is she someone you know?"  
  
"That," he said, "was Demona."  
  
My parents, as well as the rest of the clan, were always telling me stories when I was a little girl. Demona was the gargoyle who caused a lot of problems for my family – a vengeful being full of hate. But my mother always spoke kindly of her, never a hateful word about her.  
  
Before I was born, Demona left New York. I don't know where she went, or why, but I never met her. Until now.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dad asked as he turned around to face her. "I thought you promised never to come back here!"  
  
The woman stopped and turned around. She, like my father, became human during the day. I noticed she had been crying.  
  
"I had to come see her," she said. "It's been a year..."  
  
He stared at her. "But a promise is a promise. She wouldn't want you lurking about, bothering us!"  
  
I studied Demona. I had been told she was put under a spell where she lives forever, and her eyes showed it. I saw pain, heartache, and many years in those tear-filled eyes. But I also saw my mother in those eyes – my caring, forgiving mother.  
  
"Dad," I began, "she's not bothering us. She came to pay her respects, not to cause trouble."  
  
"Do you even remember all those stories we told you of what she did to us?"  
  
"Yes, Dad, I do. But she doesn't look like that Demona. Look in her eyes, Dad. She's not the same."  
  
She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Demona, if you don't leave right now..."  
  
"Dad!" I screamed. "Let her visit Mom's grave. Please. Mom cared about Demona."  
  
He looked at me and sighed. "Alright. But Demona, you've got to leave New York after paying your respects. Or else."  
  
"I understand, John. It's... good to see you again." She continued towards Mom's grave.  
  
Dad snorted and took my arm. "We've leaving, Fiona."  
  
"I'm not going. I mean, not right now. I'll meet you at home?"  
  
He was surprised. "If you want to go talk to Demona, I'd strongly advise against it. She's a violent creature and could hurt you!"  
  
"Dad... I appreciate your concern, but I am a grown adult. I'd like to talk with her, okay? And I'm going to. I'll see you at home."  
  
"Honey..."  
  
"I love you, Dad." I kissed him on the cheek. "I'll cook us some spaghetti when I get back, okay?"  
  
Reluctantly, he hailed a taxi and headed home.  
  
I looked back towards my mother's grave. Demona was kneeling in front of it, sobbing uncontrollably. I breathed in, breathed out, and walked over to her.  
  
"She was a great woman," I said, startling her. "She was stubborn, but she had a huge heart."  
  
"I know," she spoke quietly. She looked up at me. "When I did the worst thing possible to Mia... she forgave me. I had never met a human like her before. She changed my perspective on everything."  
  
I touched her shoulder. "What happened with you and Mom?"  
  
Her eyes were full of guilt and regret. "There was another, before you," she said.  
  
"I had an older sibling?" I asked with surprise. "Why didn't they tell me –"  
  
"The child died in pregnancy. I... I attacked your mother. And... it was my fault."  
  
I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I just stood still, numb with this new knowledge. It was difficult to absorb.  
  
"When I saw what I had done, I was devastated. I realized that I was a murderer... and I went to your mother, in the hospital. I sought forgiveness, but didn't expect to receive it. And your mother... she gave it freely and openly. Even though I had brutally taken her child away, she forgave me."  
  
"Wow," I managed to finally say. "I didn't realize... That's why Dad doesn't like you, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it's the main reason. I was also the one who turned him back into a gargoyle in the first place. I have done so many horrible things..." She began to cry again.  
  
"Demona," I spoke softly, "why did you have to leave the city?"  
  
"After that incident, and after John got his humanity back during the day, I tried making amends with the clan. Mia wanted to give me a chance, but the rest of the clan didn't. My own daughter said that if I went near her again, she'd kill me. The clan decided that I needed to be banished from Manhattan... forever."  
  
"So you just left? That's it?"  
  
"I had to," she replied. "I probably would've left anyway. Whenever I looked at Mia, I thought of the child I killed... it was hard to bear through it. I imagine it was even harder for Mia and John."  
  
I sighed. "I don't see why you can't stay here now. Over twenty years have passed, everything's changed... I think you should come back with me to visit the clan."  
  
"I couldn't!" she yelled. "My daughter... and Goliath... and everyone... I can't face them."  
  
"Please, Demona... just give them a chance."  
  
She looked at me sadly. "I would if they'd give me one."  
  
"How about this... I talk to them, and see what they think about it."  
  
"They'll reject me, I already know it."  
  
I stared her in the eyes. "That remains to be seen. They may surprise you."  
  
...  
  
I told Demona to wait at Central Park while I had dinner with Dad, before going to the clocktower to meet with the clan.  
  
When I entered into our apartment, Dad was pacing back and forth.  
  
"I was worried sick!" he exclaimed, running over to hug me.  
  
"Dad, everything's fine."  
  
He didn't say anything else while I cooked our Italian dinner. Finally as I served him some pasta he growled – even though it was a couple of hours before sunset.  
  
"You have no idea how much pain she caused us, Fiona. What terrible pain she caused the whole clan. I was hoping you didn't have to meet her, ever."  
  
I firmly put the bowl down on the table. "And you have no idea what pain she's going through! Do you think she's had a good life? Do you think she rejoiced in killing the brother or sister I never had? And why is it so hard to believe she's reformed now? I can't believe your arrogance, _Father_."  
  
The only time I ever called him "Father" was when I was extremely angry at him, which was very rare. His surprise at both the name I used as well as the knowledge of my deceased sibling was apparent.  
  
"Fiona..." was all he could say as I stormed out of the apartment.  
  
...  
  
I walked briskly to Central Park and sat on a bench, brooding. Then I thought of Mom and began to cry.  
  
"Are you okay?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a nice-looking young man, who looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"I'll be fine," I muttered.  
  
He sat on the bench next to me and was silent, waiting. Finally after five minutes I spoke.  
  
"Life is horrible. I hate it."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because of everything. My father doesn't believe in forgiveness. And I really, really miss my mom. Why did she have to die?"  
  
The man sighed. "I don't know why bad things happen. But they happen. It's a part of life. You just have to hold your head up high and keep walking."  
  
"It's so hard, though. Whenever I had a problem, I'd turn to Mom. And now she's not there."  
  
"Fiona, you are strong. Just take it one day at a time."  
  
I was shocked. "How'd you know my name? Who are you?"  
  
He smiled. "Guess."  
  
I studied his face. He had light red hair, and looked a lot like...  
  
"Alex Xanatos!" I exclaimed. I leaned over to give him a hug. "Man, it's been a while. Last time I saw you was... what, when we were eight or something?"  
  
Alex laughed. "You were five, I was ten."  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
"All over the place!" he explained. "We lived in Japan for a while, and then went to Australia. After that it was London. Boy, I loved London! I loved it so much that I stayed there for college while my parents moved to Kenya."  
  
"Wow, your folks have been all over the place!"  
  
He nodded. "Well, they were a vital part in the betterment of gargoyle-human relations, so they traveled all over to different clans around the world to help with that. It was fun traveling, but I've always longed to come back here."  
  
I thought back to my childhood. "Man, we had some good times when we were kids. I have this memory of riding on Bronx, and then you said 'he's my horse!' and you pushed me off so you could ride him. Then I pushed you off later as payback!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" he laughed. "Wow... that was a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah..." I looked up in the sky and realized the sun getting pretty close to the horizon. "Hey, I have to go chat with the clan about something... want to come?"  
  
"I'd love to!" he exclaimed.  
  
We caught a taxi to the Eyrie Building. Alex's father had invited the gargoyles back to Castle Wyvern shortly after I was born. And Castle Wyvern was conveniently located on the top of the former Xanatos company headquarters.  
  
"So..." Alex said during the ride, "Are you busy tomorrow night?"  
  
"Excuse me?" I gasped. "Is Alex Xanatos asking me out on a date?"  
  
The young man began to blush. "Possibly."  
  
"I'll think about it," I grinned.  
  
Finally we arrived – Alex paid for the taxi – and we went inside and took the elevator to the top.  
  
The gargoyles were just waking up when we got to the castle.  
  
The large lavender gargoyle ran up to me, giving me a hug. "Fiona! I thought you'd be home tonight."  
  
I smiled. "Well, Dad and I..." I hesitated, not sure if I should tell them about the fight. "Today's a good day to be with family, and you guys are family. Anyway, you knew Mom too."  
  
"Who's this young fellow?" Goliath asked, looking at the cute man next to me.  
  
"You don't remember me?" he asked. "You kind of saved my life a few times, although the memories are pretty foggy."  
  
"Uncle Goliath!" I laughed. "I thought you'd recognize a Xanatos when you saw one!"  
  
"Alex!" he finally realized. "It's good to see you! How are your parents?"  
  
"Last I heard," he said, "they were going to visit Grandma in Avalon."  
  
"Avalon..." smiled Angela thoughtfully.  
  
Broadway hugged his wife. "We'll go back again. I'm sure Lily wants to see it!"  
  
A little aquamarine-colored gargoyle with black hair ran up to her parents and grinned. "Are we going tonight? Please please pretty please?"  
  
The couple laughed. Angela picked her child up and tapped her nose. "Another night, okay? I promise we will go to Avalon soon."  
  
Lily nodded and hopped into my arms. "Are you gonna come too, Fiona?"  
  
"I don't think so, Squirt. It sounds like a family thing."  
  
"But you are family!" she retorted. "You and Mommy and Daddy and Grandpa and Grandma and Matt and Melanie and Uncle Brook and Aunt Sadie and Uncle Lex and Uncle John and Bronx."  
  
I laughed as I tickled the little cutie. "I didn't mean family as in the entire clan. I meant it as in you and your parents."  
  
"Oh," Lily stated simply and leapt back into Angela's arms.  
  
I heard voices from behind and turned around to see Elisa, Matt, and Melanie. When they saw me they came over, each of them hugging me.  
  
"Hey Fiona," said Elisa. "You doing okay?"  
  
"Yeah, better than last year."  
  
Matt kissed me on the forehead. "It's good to see you, Cous. Where's Uncle John?"  
  
"At home," I said.  
  
Melanie stroked my hair. "You're so strong, Fiona."  
  
I nodded. "I get it from Mom."  
  
Alex put his hand on my shoulder and said gently, "I'm going to explore inside the old roosting grounds for a while. Maybe find Owen. I'll be back."  
  
"Okay," I smiled.  
  
Elisa stared at the young man as he walked away. "Was that Alex Xanatos?"  
  
I nodded. "Yep. All grown up."  
  
"Wow," both Elisa and Melanie stated.  
  
I turned to the whole clan and got their attention. "Guys, I need to talk to you."  
  
Before I could continue we heard the sound of gargoyle wings gliding. I looked and saw my father.  
  
"Demona's back," Dad growled. "She's back in New York."  
  
"What?" everyone wondered aloud.  
  
Angela sighed, but I was surprised to see she wasn't angry.  
  
"She promised to never return, and she's back!" Dad yelled.  
  
I walked up to him. "Dad, it's been what, twenty-one years? I think it might be time for forgiveness."  
  
"To that murderer? Never!" And he left, gliding away from the clan.  
  
I put my face in my hands and cried. I felt the hands of the clan on me as comfort, and then I heard Angela speak.  
  
"Demona has done horrible things... but she is my mother, and I think Fiona's right. We should give her a chance."  
  
I looked up at the clan and saw them nodding in agreement.  
  
Goliath held Elisa and looked at everyone. "I agree with my daughter. It's time to invite Demona back into the clan." He then looked at me. "It's what your mother would have wanted."  
  
"Thank you," I smiled. "I'm going to find her and tell her the good news. Would you guys mind if she came tonight?"  
  
Brooklyn walked up to me. "Might as well bring her now rather than later."  
  
I nodded and quickly ran inside towards the elevator, but not without running right into Owen.  
  
Owen was an interesting guy. Although he wasn't really a guy – he was a fey, a Child of Oberon, his alias being Puck. He taught Alex about magic and how to use it properly. But that was the only time he was allowed to use his magic. Then Alex grew up, and Puck had to remain Owen.  
  
When the Xanatoses left, Owen was left in charge of the Eyrie Building, and he kept it in mint condition ever since.  
  
"Watch where you're going, young lady," he scolded me.  
  
"Sorry Owen. I've got places to go. Have you run into Alex yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I sense his presence though."  
  
I giggled. "I bet that you saw him in the control room on camera."  
  
"That too," he smirked, heading back to the office.  
  
I finally made it back to the cemetery. Demona was sitting near my mother's grave, meditating. I noticed that she now had blue skin, purple wings, and a tail. Hesitantly, I called her name.  
  
She looked up, opened her eyes, and smiled. I walked over while she stood up from the wet ground.  
  
"Hello Fiona. I'm glad you came back. I wanted to say goodbye."  
  
"What?" I almost shrieked. "Why are you leaving?'  
  
She sighed. "I don't belong here anymore. It's time for me to put the past in the past – where it belongs."  
  
"That's what the clan has decided to do," I replied. "They want to give you another chance."  
  
"Really? They want me to come back?"  
  
"Goliath and Angela were the ones who were most open to the idea."  
  
Demona cried tears of joy. "This makes me so happy!" She gave me a hug, which startled me.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
She breathed in deeply. "Yes, I am. Let's go home."_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
